ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Storybooks Continuation
Sonic Storybooks Continuation is a Japanese-American action-adventure-fantasy video game series based on , serving as a sequel to Sonic Storybook Series, being developed by Sonic Team and published by since 2018. Games #''Sonic and the Eternal Flame'' (2018) #''Sonic and the House of Terror'' (2020) #''Sonic and the Wizard of Oz'' (2022) # Synopsis ''The Eternal Frost'' ''The House of Terror'' ''The Wizard of Oz'' Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD Supporting ''The Eternal Frost'' *'Freya' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Baldur' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Asgard's counterpart to Tails who TBD. *'Heimdall' (voiced by Dave Boat) - Asgard's counterpart to Knuckles who TBD. *'Brunhilde' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Asgard's counterpart to Amy who TBD. *'Sif' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Asgard's counterpart to Tiara who TBD. *'Odin' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Asgard's counterpart to Vector who TBD. *'Frigga' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Asgard's counterpart to Cream who TBD. ''The House of Terror'' *'Abraham Van Helsing' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the Dark World's counterpart to Tails who TBD. *'Jonathan and Mina Harker' (voiced by Josh Keaton and Erica Lindbeck, respectively) - the Dark World's counterparts to Silver and Blaze who TBD. *'The Invisible Man' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - the Dark World's counterpart to Knuckles who TBD. *'Lawrence Talbot/The Wolfman' (voiced by Will Friedle) - the Dark World's counterpart to Mighty who TBD. ''The Wizard of Oz'' *'The Wizard of Oz' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the Land of Oz's counterpart to Eggman who TBD. *'The Scarecrow' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the Land of Oz's counterpart to Tails who TBD. *'The Tin Man' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - the Land of Oz's counterpart to Silver who TBD. *'The Cowardly Lion' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - the Land of Oz's counterpart to Knuckles who TBD. *'Glinda the Good Witch' (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) - the Land of Oz's counterpart to Amy who TBD. * Antagonists ''The Eternal Flame'' *'Surtur' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Loki' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - Asgard's counterpart to Shadow who TBD. *'Hel' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - Asgard's counterpart to Rouge who rules TBD. *'Vidar' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - Asgard's counterpart to Eggman who TBD. *'Tyr' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - Asgard's counterpart to Metal Sonic who TBD. *'Ymir' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Asgard's counterpart to Zavok who TBD. ''The House of Terror'' *'Count Vlad Dracula' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - the Dark World's counterpart to Sonic who is the ruler of the vampires as he TBD. **'The Brides of Dracula' (also voiced by Amanda Leighton, Kath Soucie and Hynden Walch) - the Dark World's counterparts to Amy, Sally and Tiara who TBD. *'Dr. Victor Frankenstein' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - the Dark World's counterpart to Eggman who TBD. **'The Monster' (also voiced by Sam Witwer) - the Dark World's counterpart to Shadow who TBD. *'Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the Dark World's counterpart to Espio who TBD. *'Princess Ahmanet' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - the Dark World's counterpart to Cream who TBD. * ''The Wizard of Oz'' *'The Wicked Witch of the West' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Trivia *exclusive starting with the second game Category:Video games Category:Continuations Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: Rebirth Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas